


Milkshakes

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One crazy person? Check.<br/>One good milkshake? Check. <br/>Wait....... what?</p>
<p>The one were Stiles gets poisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

It looked like a plain old milkshake to her but boy was she wrong. The first sip and she could tell she made a bad choice.

“Man, I knew I should have gone with the cookies instead.” Stiles said. She was currently laying on the ground, she couldn’t feel anything. She was numb.

The lady smiled as she sat in her seat. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet up into the seat. Looking more like a teenager then a thirty something year old.

“You know I thought it would be harder to fool you. I guess I was wrong.” She smirked. Was it wrong to say she looked even hotter like that?

The lady smiled and stood up. She sat down next to Stiles head and ran her long bony fingers through her short hair.

“It’ll be fun watching your family fall apart as I tell them you died. That I was the one to find your body that I can’t think of one person who would want to hurt you.” She glared at Stiles as she played with her hair.

“Why?” she croaked out. The lady’s fingers stilled, she grabbed Stiles face roughly and turned it toward her.

“Why! Why! Because I hate you! From the moment you walk in through my classroom I hated you!” she screamed, her eyes a blazed with hatred.

She shoved her away and stood up and she strolled over to the counter, where the milkshake sat.

“It’s all your mothers fault. She bullied me in high school and now I’ve grown up, I want revenge. After months of planning, I decided it was best to take the most important thing away from her. You.” She picked the milkshake up, as she talked she waved it around.

She took a sip and then realized what she did. But it was too late. She fell to the floor next to Stiles. She looked over and where there was once anger was now fear in her eyes.

Stiles started to laugh and she looked at her like she was crazy.

“You poisoned yourself.” Stiles laughed. She laughed until it hurt and she was crying.

“Cut!” the director yelled. “Stiles you’re only supposed to giggle then you die. The last thing you do is giggle. Not laugh until you cry.” The director, Mr. Frank, was rubbing his temple.

“Lets call it a day.” He yelled. “I need a drink.” He mumbled as he walked away.

Stiles stood up and looked down at her clothes. Yuck! She really needed to get out of this dress.

After she got changed she pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend.

“So today is cut short wanna come get me? Maybe have a little fun time?” she said walking out of the studio.

“I’m already here. Scott texted me while you were getting dressed.” He said. “I’m in the parking lot.”

Stiles hung up without saying anything else and walked toward the parking lot. She spotted the familiar blue jeep. She had let him driver her jeep for today only, so he can change the oil and take her to get clean.

She climbed in and leaned over to give Derek a kiss.

“How was today?” he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“I fucked up. I started laughing really hard when I was only supposed to giggle, then die.” Stiles sighed and flopped back into the seat.

“You’ll do fine tomorrow.” He smiled over at her.

“How about we go to your place and you make me feel better?” she asked.

“Oh yeah and what would that thing be?” he grinned.

“Oh you know a little bit of sexy times. Maybe even a back massage.” Stiles smirked as Derek sped up.

Oh this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was going through my old folder and found this little gold nugget.  
> hope you enjoy :)


End file.
